narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōgetsu Hōzuki
Main Character (鬼灯霜月, Hōzuki Sōgetsu) is a shinobi hailing from two deadly clans; the Hōzuki and Yuki Clan. Originally from Kirigakure, but feared by his own mother, was forced to move to Yakigakure. At age six, he met Orochimaru, and underwent a project that made his body halt in aging. Sometime later, he was found by Shingi, and easily welcomed into his home. Becoming Shingi's adoptive brother, and his mother was shared with him. As of recent he returned to Kirigakure, and found himself leading a three man genin squad. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Natural Speed and Strength Natural Speed: Sōgetsu seems to be extremely quick, which seemingly fits his fragile size. However, his size is what he should be complimenting, instead, it should be Raido Namikaze. A man stated to be the fastest man in shinobi history, capable of running 43452 meters an hour. Sōgetsu seems to be able to run 21231 meters an hour. Basically covering twenty meters a second. Taijutsu Sōgetsu doesn't seem to be extremely versatile in Taijutsu. In many flashbacks, he was seen capable of literally unarming his opponents, and further using their weapons to his own extent. He seems to focus our more connective and powerful Taijutsu, which was later proved by his use of the Springtime of Youth. Muay Thai: Ninjutsu Body Replacement Technique: As a shinobi who practiced hunting ever since he was three years old, a technique that allows him to replace his body in case of a mess up is completely needed. Most shinobi who are aware that they are wanted tend to have their defenses through the roof. As such seem to have instant instinct, and have capabilities to attack first. For those of that capability, Sōgetsu uses the replacement as a mean to set himself up perfectly, to avoid true damage. Giving him a lapse to set up for other techniques. The technique is basic, but his use easily makes it look complicated. Chakra Exertion Technique: Granted the reserves he gained from Sigma, Sōgetu's exertion of chakra is comparable to the partial level of . While exerting chakra may seem as a waste of time, it can actually be used in many different ways. Because of his reserves, he has been seen being able to repel things with only exertion. Once, he managed to even dispel a fireball back into nothing, as if it never existed in the beginning. His overall use of this technique, and it's power, is often confused with the Tailed Beast Shockwave. With this technique alone, he once made a shinobi retreat before the battle initially started. Chakra Smelling Technique: As a hunter-nin, Sōgetsu managed to decipher the smell of his opponents. This was exceptionally helpful as for all of his targets, he'd grasp their scent, being able to subsequently find them. This technique also allows him to decipher reals from fake. He stated that a clone, gives of a "artificial" smell, that doesn't match an original. Further going into detail by saying that each "real" person has the same scent basis, it just gives if differently via person. Usage of this technique even managed to get him renowned by the Inuzuka, as a person with the nose capabilities of their own. Cliff Climbing Practice: Magic Lantern Body Technique: Murciélago Flicker: Teleportation is the key. Being able to effective, transport yourself out of an attack, then later striking again, is the precise dream of hunter-nin. Using the Body Flicker Technique, created by Shisui of the Uchiha, as a medium Sōgetsu has reached the ability to literally, continuously transport himself, until his chakra is completely gone. However, this flickering technique doesn't seem to leave a noticeable trail behind, hence why all hunter-nin like it. But, transporting isn't why this technique is highly acknowledged, it's due to its secondary ability. It's secondary ability allows can act as a automatic trigger, to evade opponents attacks. So, if a user is to fined themselves attacked by barrage attacks, the technique would continue to automatically teleport the user, to help dodge blows. Shadow Clone Technique: Silent Killing: Water Surface Walking Practice: Transformation Technique: Tree Climbing Practice: Nature Transformation Sōgetsu isn't only known for his usage of his clan's Hiden techniques. But instead, for his wide ranging elemental composition. He uses the water, , and elements. Using these natures, he was able to develop many different types of styles of fight thanks to the capability of each nature. He has the initial ability to use, mold, and bend his spiritual energy to work with his elemental transformations, to a unruly liking. Because if his mastery over each individual element, he is able to easily decipher if a certain uses any one of the natures in his arsenal. This is granted by breaking the traits down, and using the possible alterations for each style needed to simultaneously mix in order to create said trait. Each one of his natures comes with a weakness. However, with his granted studies over each nature, Sōgetsu has managed to literally negate all of their weakness, making what he calls; "an even fight". Not only beg rations, but he is also big only able to use each nature, but he is also able to combine them for their full power effect. As seem by using the water and lightning, he is able to create storms, that thump and roars are equal to that of a tailed beast in comparison. By combining wind and lightning, he can create snow-like techniques, which are sometimes referred to as Frost Release. Water Release Water Release: The Water Release, is an affinity nature granted to a member of both the and . Sōgetsu seems to use this nature as more of a goto, because it applies more versatility than his Wind Release. His waters however are unique, and some of the most rare water you could find. Sōgetsu seems to use distilled water, otherwise known as pure water. This distinct water is not a conductor of electricity, or . This is due to the lack of , which increased its sensitivity. Water of this calibre comes in hand for a Hōzuki, especially one that uses the Hydrification Technique, and instead of falling prey to a jellied state, Sōgetsu has never witnessed it. Water School: The Water School, is one of the eight physical nature schools, at which Sōgetsu practices, and has done so since he was seven. It focuses upon a ratio of Sei and Dō concepts, with Sei serving as the dominant source of energy while Dō is the supporting factor. Water is the nature of abysmal sinking and rapid flowing, such as those found in rivers, as all force is connected and follows its designated path to wreck damage wherever it is directed upon. In the long run, Sōgetsu can basically turn anyone of his -based techniques into Taijutsu, to create a physical unmatched blow. This style is nearly unpredictable as it is rarely seen, that one uses his natures with Taijutsu. Hiding in Mist Technique: This technique, was the very first technique taught to him by his father. A basic requirement for all of Kirigakure's hunter-nin. They practice this to take down the target(s), all while hiding their chakra signature in the most. While Sōgetsu's applies it's natural functions, he also tends to add a few tweaks onto his technique usage, combining it with other techniques for the utmost use. Combining it with his ability to suppress his chakra, makes it even harder for him to be detected in the mist. On top of that, when attacking his opponents, he doesn't use, a hit and move style. Instead, he uses the Murciélago Flicker, to constantly strike and vanish from plain sight in a instance. This makes it tricky even for a Byakugan to defend against. Water Clone Technique: Water Release: Water Mirror Technique: Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique: Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique: Lightning Release Wind Release Ice Release Certain-Kill Ice Spears: Using this technique is usually rarely seen by Sōgetsu. For him, the technique is too deadly for a person of his calibre...or so he thinks. However, as seen, he can use this technique on towers, which allows him to nearly change the terrain into his icy liking. When he took on Freight Tower, Sōgetsu got pissed due to most of his opponents using not only basic -based techniques, but using more ones as well, causing him to become unaware of his surroundings lashing out, using this technique to kill ever member in it. It seems to be nearly impossible to to evade this technique, when used by him, as he applies his own chakra to control the spears. Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals: Unlike Haku, Sōgetsu seems to have taken this technique to the next level, showing off the technique to it utmost ability. Yes, it's basic function, is creating mirrors of Ice, at which Sōgetsu can passively just to, and the pattern is pretty much unpredictable. And it's stated, that Sharingan, can keep up, with one moving through the mirror. However, when facing one with the speed of Sōgetsu that nearly becomes a myth. Sōgetsu's speed in incredibly unable to follow, so much so, that even a skilled Sharingan-user like Shirou Uchiha, can't keep up. In addition to his raw speed, he surrounds his mirrors with a chakra expanding barrier, invisible to the naked eye, which allows him to transport himself more efficiently. Not only that, but Sōgetsu has once seen to be able to create over a hundred mirrors at once. As chakra consuming as it may sound, Sōgetsu performs it with ease. Ice Prison Technique: Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard: Ice Release: Ice Dome: Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard: Frostbite: Magnet Release Hiden Hydrification Technique: A secret technique taught to nearly every member of the Hōzuki Clan, who has gained high enough recognition. It was taught to him by his mother, while only three years old, only complementing his capabilities even when a child. While the techniques main function is for him to effectively be able to avoid attacks, he was taught by his mother to further enhance the technique and being out its full capabities. He also employs this technique to literally erase his presence and scent, from the earth, granting him the power to travel undetected effectively. This adds on by merging with nearby water sources, easily able to hunt down prey. His usual conductivity to lightning is negated, granted that his body is consumed of pure water. As a Hiden, this technique can cost little to no chakra, and since it doesn't contain any hand seals, it makes this technique all by in affective. Water Gun Technique & Two Guns: Basic level Hiden technique, that can be used nearly instantly. Original, inorder to preform the water gun technique, the user would essentially need to fix theirs finger, so that it would mimicking that of a fire arm. However, granted his mastery, he simply can point his finger, capable of shooting a bullet-like appendage at his target. It travels as if it were a jet covering an overall range of four meters a second. To make the technique as effective, he tend to imply it onto both of his hands, capable of letting out a barrage of attacks. This precision attack, is the best for when things get up close and personal. Drowning Water Blob Technique: This technique adds on to to ones ability, to hunt down a prey, and defeat them. By transforming any part of his body into water, Sōgetsu has the ability to create a blob of water around his targets heads, with the full intentions of drowning them. It is used effectively with the Silent Killing, as for when one is trapped in a water source, their voice is rendered useless. The more one attempts to talk, the drowning will only apply to the foe even more. Again, a technique that requires no hand seals to preform, gives it that much more of an advantage. This technique alone, could effectively make the user a expert assassin. As one it is nearly impossible to fight against, or even free themselves of the resulting suffocation, ending in their own death. Kenjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu Flying Thunder God Technique: The Flying Thunder God was taught to him, back when he was a member of the Takikage's Guard Platoon. Since then, he seems to have been able to effectively use the technique on his own, in the exact same manner as his older brother Shingi. Trivia * The romanization Sō, means Frosty (霜). References Category:Approved Technique Category:Approved Article